


We Are Golden

by shallowness



Category: Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: The new ring on her finger keeps catching the light, drawing Sue’s eye.





	We Are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> 637 words. Post canon.

She looks down at Levi and smiles, but Sue’s a little too weary to lean down and stroke her companion dog even. It’s been a full day, the most joyous of her life, but full. She’s grateful that everyone they invited was able to come and share it with them, and she’s pretty sure she’s talked to them all. If she hasn’t, Jack must have covered the ones she missed out. Jack’s never been too far away since she walked towards him at the church, his face reflecting her happiness.

Still, talking to a lot of people is exhausting, and all day long, even signing has been a little strange. The new ring on her finger keeps catching the light, drawing Sue’s eye. She tried it on before to make sure it fit, but that was barely for a minute. Now she’s wearing it for good, a permanent reminder and symbol that she is married. She went through this with her engagement ring, of course, but the engagement ring was a leading up to this day, and now it is here.

Levi stirs and she looks up to see her husband. A shy smile dawns on her face at the thought of having the right to think of Jack like that. But he too is wearing a gold ring, the partner of hers.

He smiles back, and she amends the thought to ‘her handsome husband, thank you very much.’

“Are you ready to leave the party?” he asks, signing as he speaks. Sue nods. She’s danced with Jack and others, been toasted, been cried at and even dabbed a few tears away herself.

Jack’s hand is at her elbow, and then, as soon as she’s standing, his hand is entangled in hers.

Leaving the party means saying goodbye to a select few, which turns into a larger group and some hugging. Sue reads a few things on some guys’ lips and sees a few signs that make her blush.

Levi’s ears twitch, and Jack explains, ‘They’re wolf whistling.’ Sue nods, remembering someone explaining the concept. As Levi isn’t responding any more, which must mean they’ve stopped, she tucks her arm into Jack’s and picks up her skirt. She meant to get a wedding dress, but it was this gown that insisted it was the one. Her mother and Lucy agreed.

They don’t have far to go, leaving the hotel’s ballroom for the elevator and then up to the bridal suite. Until Jack takes out the card from his pocket, they’re at ease, with Sue leaning into him slightly, as if he were walking her home from any date or after a late night at work.

And then he has the card in his hand, and fumbles a little until the door opens. Sue would giggle under normal circumstances, but the giveaway of what this means to him too makes her heart expand.

He grins ruefully at her and then turns to her hearing dog.

“So, Levi,” Jack reflexively makes sure Sue can read his lips, and she sinks back into this dynamic they’ve built that is ‘them’. “Should I carry Sue over the threshold?”

She does laugh then and refuses to let him.

“No, no, no. I can walk.”

Instead, they somehow sway into the room together, Jack’s hand on her waist from when he started to make a move to lift her, her hand resting on his chest. They’re chuckling and smiling. It’s a good start.

Later, when Sue is wearing nothing but that golden band her new husband signs to her ‘You are beautiful.’ Then she reads his lips saying ‘Beautiful’ as if to emphasise it.

“You too,” she tells him.

“Come here,” he replies, reaching for her left hand, his fingers covering her ring for a second, and then everything but them falls away.


End file.
